


Midnight Memories

by Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs



Series: Children are a blessing... or maybe not? [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Concerned JongSang, Cotton candy and sweets, Fluff, Kid Fic, Late ride with the motorcycle, M/M, Minjoong being a little brat, Nightmares, fun time, poor hongjoong, soft, worried seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs/pseuds/Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs
Summary: Minjoong is a child with mood swings, occasional bratty attitude and tantrums.Nothing out of the ordinary for a three-year-old boy.Jongho and Yeosang though, are panicking; being persuaded that the toddler hates them.It wasn’t until one night which Minjoong comes seeking their help, that everything falls into place.A/N: this fan fic work won't make sense if you don't read the part 1 first!
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Children are a blessing... or maybe not? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830232
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Midnight Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour mon ami!
> 
> I hope you’re doing okay out there! 
> 
> I did promise you more extra fics, right? 
> 
> So… 
> 
> Here it is!
> 
> This time JongSnag. It’s my first time writing a fic about them, so please be kind to me.
> 
> Without further ado… Enjoy!

"Hwa hyung!!!" a loud cry suddenly boomed inside the apartment, scaring the shit out of Jongho and causing him to tumble over his chair.

"What!? What is it!?" Jongho shouted, running outside his room and towards the bathroom, from where Minjoong's loud cries were heard.

He stumbled all the way there, grabbing tightly the door frame so he wouldn't fall over, and peeked his face inside the bathroom. His eyes widened upon the sight of Minjoong standing in front of the sink, a string of blood running down his cheek.

"Oh my god. What happened?" Jongho said and rushed towards Minjoong's side, kneeling to examine the wound.

"I-I- Hwa hyung." Minjoong hiccupped, tears running down his cheeks like waterfalls.

"Yes. Yes. Hwa hyung will be here, love." Jongho tried to calm him down by sweeping away some hair that were stuck on his sweaty forehead.

Jongho's nervous system wasn't in a good condition, still shaken by the sudden cry for help. And Minjoong's unstoppable panicking wasn't helping at all.

"Alright bud. Everything is going to be okay." he said, letting out a deep, shaky breath through his nose.

He stood up, opening a cabinet above the sink to take the cotton pads and some sanitizing lotion. He placed a small amount of the liquid on the soft surface of the pad, using his fingers to spread it further.

"Come on. Let me see that." he said, after reassuming his previous place.

But Minjoong…

Well Minjoong, like all three-year-old kids, had different moods depending on the time and the emotional state he was in. Moods that weren't always understandable and easy to be explained by the older.

"No! I want Hwa hyung!" the boy screamed as soon as the cotton pad touched the scratch on his cheek.

Jongho flinched at the sudden outburst. His hand flew away from the wound immediately, eyes darting around Minjoong's face in confusion and worry.

"I know bud. Seonghwa hyung will be here. But let me try to fix your cheek." Jongho tried to explain as calmly as he could, suppressing his own panic.

"No! Hwa Hyung!!!" Minjoong yelled again, tears starting to roll down his eyes once more.

"What is going on in here?" Seonghwa's voice was heard then.

Not a moment later, he appeared in front of the door, freezing upon seeing the bloody cotton pad in Jongho's fingers.

Unlike Jongho though, Seonghwa had learned to handle Minjoong and his weird mood swings through this one year the child was with them. As well as the accidents and injuries he caused.

With decisive steps, he approached the two and looked at Minjoong with a steady look.

"Hey bud. What happened?" he asked him, tone soft and calm.

Minjoong's face fell in embarrassment upon seeing the oldest, his tears turning into mere sniffles.

"I was just… I just wanted to do what hyungies do." he said with a small voice, taking a blue razor from behind his back.

Jongho's eyes widened. How had he even missed that?

Maybe he had panicked more than he had thought, not being able to spot something like a razor in the child's hands.

A sudden shame washed over him, his own eyes falling downwards too.

"It's alright love. You made a mistake." Seonghwa smiled sweetly, taking the razor away from Minjoong's hand. "Here, let's clean you up, yes?"

Minjoong pouted, eyes still locked on the floor but he nodded his head, agreeing with Seonghwa right away.

A small pang hit Jongho's heart. Why was it so hard for him to collaborate with Minjoong, yet as soon as Seonghwa showed up everything was so much easier?

With a silent sigh Jongho stood up and, after a final glance at Seonghwa's side, he excused himself.

Suddenly he didn't feel all that helpful.

~*~

Jongho heard Yeosang sighing deeply as he sat on his side of their double bed.

"Uh-oh. I know that sigh." he said, his attention immediately drawn away from the screen of his phone. "Something is on your mind."

Yeosang looked at him, lower lip trapped in his two front teeth. "Well... I..." A small pause. "Nothing, it's nothing." he said around another sigh.

"Come on love. Like I don't know you." Jongho chuckled low and turned around to leave his phone on the bedside table.

He then he made himself comfortable against his pillow, opening his arms right after, inviting Yeosang in. Yeosang smiled and shuffled further up the bed, nuzzling inside his lover's embrace. They both left a deep breath as their bodies connected, sharing a note of warmth.

"So?" Jongho asked again, after leaving a small peck on Yeosang's temple. "What troubles you?"

"It's stupid, really. But there’s been a strong unpleasant feeling settled inside my stomach the past couple of days."

"That has to do with...?" Jongho encouraged him to go on.

"Minjoong..." Yeosang mumbled, hiding away under Jongho's chin.

"Minjoong?" Jongho asked a little surprised. "Why? Did something happen?"

"Nothing in particular. But I just... I don't think he likes me much."

"And why is that? Come on love, don’t make me take it out of you by force." Jongho said, threading his fingers in Yeosang's nape hair.

"Well, the other day Wooyoung and I were in the kitchen doing some extra chores that Seonghwa had assigned to us. Wooyoung was doing the dishes and I was cleaning the island. At some point Minjoong came in shouting; _'Woo-hyung, Woo-hyung'_ with that big smile of his." Yeosang said nuzzling further on Jongho's embrace.

Jongho brought a hand on his boyfriend's head, threading his fingers through his soft blond hair. "Okay... Minjoong shouting Wooyoung hyung's name is something common. Nothing new there." he said.

"I know. But the thing that happened next was the weird part. It turned out that Minjoongie had built a Lego castle and he wanted Wooyoung to see it. Though Wooyoung was, as I said, busy. So he told me to go with Minjoong instead. And then..."

A deep sigh, that made Jongho unconsciously squeeze Yeosang a little tighter.

"And then Minjoong started having a tantrum. Out of nowhere. He whined and hit his foot on the floor, saying that he wanted Wooyoung to see it. Just Wooyoung..."

Jongho's eyes widened slightly. So it had happened before. Minjoong had insisted for someone else instead of Yeosang too. And it wasn't because of an injury or something serious, that had made him scared or upset.

It was just Minjoong being a little brat.

Or maybe he didn't like Yeosang and him anymore.

Jongho sighed deeply, burying his nose in Yeosang's hair. "It's okay love. Maybe it's nothing." he mumbled sweetly.

"Didn't expect you to say that." Yeosang admitted and glanced up, making Jongho raise a question eyebrow. "I know about this morning, love. The incident with the razor."

Jongho cleared his throat. "Well I..."

"It's alright. Apparently, we are on the same boat." Yeosang chuckled, casting a small kiss at the underside of Jongho's jaw.

Jongho hummed low. His eyes falling closed as he felt his boyfriend peppering his neck with gentle pecks. His hand fell on top of Yeosang's hips, squeezing the soft skin as the kisses turned into small bites.

"Sangie hyung?"

Yeosang's and Jongho's eyes widened upon hearing the little whisper, creeping inside their room.

They immediately turned their heads around, finding Minjoong's small face stuck between the door frame and the slightly open door.

His eyes were shifting uncomfortably, tears occupying the corner of his eyes, ready to fall at any moment. He was fiddling with a stuffed toy bear that San had given him on his third birthday, his lower lip wobbling in an adorable pout.

Jongho glanced down, meeting the equally confused look in Yeosang's eyes. Why was Minjoong standing at their door in the middle of the night?

"Sangie hyung...? A’e you awake?" Minjoong asked again.

That snapped both of them out of their surprised state.

"Yes. Yes Minjoongie." Yeosang perched himself on his elbow to make eye contact with Minjoong.

"We are awake bud. What is it?" Jongho added, turning his head towards him as well.

"Can... can I come in?" Minjoong asked shyly, taking a small step further inside.

"Of course love. Hop up." Jongho said around a small smile, patting the empty space beside him on the bed.

Minjoong's little feet echoed on the parquet floor, as he made his way towards the double bed. When he reached the edge, he threw first his stuffed bear on Jongho's lap, and then he grabbed the sheets, pulling himself up.

After he managed to climb on the mattress, he took his toy in his arms again and crawled towards the two, squeezing himself between their bodies.

Jongho met Yeosang's confused eyes once again before his attention was snapped away by a small sniffle.

"Hey bud. What happened?" Yeosang asked sweetly, combing Minjoong's hair away from his face.

But Minjoong didn't speak. He just shuffled further in Jongho's arms, nuzzling his little face on the older’s chest.

"Perhaps... A nightmare?" Jongho said, getting a slight nod in return.

"Oh poor baby." Yeosang cooed softly, scouting closer to Minjoong.

"Do you want us to call Hwa hyung, buddy?" Jongho asked lightly.

But to his surprise, Minjoong started shaking his head vigorously, a few tears escaping from between his eyelashes.

Well that was... weird. Not only Minjoong had suddenly appeared at their door at God-knows-what hour with tears in his eyes instead of going to Seonghwa, he even denied the idea of taking him to the older. Something fishy was going on.

"Why love? Don't you want to go and see Hwa hyung?" Yeosang questioned softly, clearly curious about the whole thing as well.

"No..." Minjoong mumbled. "I want to stay he’e. I don’t want to bother hyungie." he admitted.

The couple exchanged yet another confused look between them.

"Alright love. As you wish." Yeosang finally said, diving forward to cast a small kiss on Minjoong's temple.

Silence fell between the three, slight sniffles being the only thing breaking it from time to time.

Jongho's mind was working a mile per hour, the cogs in his head running wild in search for a possible explanation to Minjoong's sudden behaviour.

Something didn't add up. He just couldn't find what.

"Pst. Jongho." Yeosang whispered, effectively catching his attention. "I can hear you thinking from here, love."

"But-"

"I know. I'm wondering the same thing. Leave it be for now, okay?" Yeosang said, giving him a warm smile.

And like that Jongho gave up, with a deep sigh through his nose. He closed his eyes, held Yeosang tighter in his arms and tried to shut his mind, so he could fall asleep…

It wasn't until about two hours later though, that he was awaken by a light shake on his shoulder.

"Jongho? Love. Wake up."

Jongho opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times. As soon as his vision became clear, he was met with Yeosang's worried face looking right back at him.

"What is it? Did something happen?" he asked, voice hoarse from the sleep.

"Minjoong can't fall asleep. I tried everything; singing, bed-time stories, but nothing works. He wakes up to the same nightmare." Yeosang said, his voice laced with a hint of desperation.

Jongho groaned internally, casting a look at the small child on Yeosang's arms. Minjoong was awake, sniffing again. His small head was tucked under Yeosang's chin, little red-rimmed eyes darting all around the room.

"Alright. Come on, go get dressed. And find something for Minjoong as well." Jongho said, throwing the covers off of him.

"What? Why?" Yeosang asked surprised.

"We are going for a ride."

~*~

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Yeosang asked, placing the small helmet on Minjoong's head. "Seonghwa is going to kill us if he finds out."

"Seonghwa hyung is going to kill us anyway. Either we take the motorcycle or not." Jongho rolled his eyes, zipping up his leather jacket. "Besides, I read there's a small fair down the Han river. I bet that Minjoong wants to take a look at the Ferris wheel, right bud?"

"Yeayyy!" Minjoong exclaimed happily.

"Come on love. It's going to be fine. We are not going far." Jongho said, handing Yeosang his helmet.

Yeosang groaned in defeat. "Fine. But cotton candy is your treat."

"As you wish." Jongho chuckled climbing up on the motorcycle. "Get on." he called, after switching on the engine.

"Yeay. Fe'is wheel, fe'is wheel!" Minjoong screeched, as Yeosang placed him on the saddle, caging him between Jongho and himself.

Jongho felt Yeosang patting him on the shoulder, signaling him that they were ready to go. "Okay! Let's go!" he said, and drove out of the condo's parking lot.

Seoul was a city that never died. So it was natural to be filled with people even at late hours of the night. Jongho smiled as he heard Minjoong exclaiming happily at everything peculiar that caught his eye.

The buzzy streets echoed around, voices and laughter filling his ears. It was nice. Minjoong was holding onto his jacket, his small fists covered by Yeosang's larger hands.

It felt good. The warmth that was spreading inside his chest felt good. It was like something finally clicked in the right place.

It didn't take them long to reach the fair. Jongho parked the motorcycle at the public parking, right outside the fair's entrance.

The atmosphere was nice. Colourful lanterns were hanged from ropes, between stands with multiple types of games. There were wandering salesmen with rolling carts, selling cotton candy and popcorn. Others had big varieties of salty nuts, lollipops in all kinds of shapes and sizes, jellies and marshmallows.

There were even stands with food. All kinds of Korean street food you could find. Chicken and beef on sticks, fried seafood and kimbap. Just by watching them, Jongho's mouth watered.

And obviously, the rides. The old-time classic Ferris wheel, a merry-go-round with horses and carriages, and of course, a ring with bumper cars.

"So! From where do we start?" Jongho asked after buying three tickets from the ticket office at the entrance.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go first, bud?" Yeosang asked, leaning down to take Minjoong in his arms.

Minjoong hummed theatrically, taking a look around. It was a hard decision, Jongho had to admit it. Like they wouldn't end up riding all of them eventually. It was funny though, watching the three-year-old contemplating his options.

"The'e!" he said, pointing his little finger towards the bumper cars. "I want to go at the ca's."

They both chuckled fondly.

"Bumper cars it is." Yeosang declared and moved towards the rink.

Being a three-year-old sucked sometimes.

Luckily Jongho and Yeosang were there to save the day. So, with Jongho behind the wheel and Minjoong on Yeosang's lap, the three of them started their first ride.

Minjoong screeched and yelled happily at every bump their tiny car made, either with another car or with the protective railings. Yeosang's melodic laughter accompanied the child's screams from time to time, warming up Jongho's heart more and more.

It was fun. The ride even had music, going along with every round that changed which made the game more delightful.

The rest of their time passed like that.

After the cars they went to the merry-go-round. Yeosang created a story, about them being cowboys in the West, going on an adventure to catch some thieves, who had stolen gold from their town's bank.

Jongho rode along with Minjoong, while Yeosang occupied the horse next to them.

The stands with the lucky games followed next, as a break. With two large cotton candy sticks, for which of course Jongho paid, they went to test their luck.

They fished plastic swans and threw cribs around wooden poles. Jongho even shot with a fake gun some beer cans, eventually winning a stuffed white chicken.

Then, they bought some kimbap and walked along the river’s bay, finding a small bench to sit down and eat in peace.

Finally, after an hour and a half, they reached their last ride; the Ferris wheel.

"The view is so nice from up here." Yeosang mumbled, nuzzling further under Jongho's chin.

"It sure is." Jongho hummed, clutching his boyfriend tighter in his arms.

The ride had come to a temporary stop, leaving them the chance to stare at the late night sky, as the blinking stars above them kept company to the small street lights. The river’s waters were calm, running down smoothly as they mirrored the moon on their surface.

"Sangie hyung?" Minjoong spoke from between them.

"Yes bud."

"Can I see ou' house f'om he'e?" he asked.

Jongho laughed low. "I don't think so bud. It's really well hidden you know." he said, sweeping away the child's hair.

" 'eally?" Minjoong spoke again.

"Really love." Jongho said calmly, diving down to place a soft peck on Minjoong's forehead.

A beat of silence.

"It was fun today. I love you hyungies." Minjoong mumbled then, rubbing one of his eyes as he shuffled closer in Yeosang's embrace.

The shock ran down Jongho's spine like an electricity current. A sudden feeling of satisfaction creeped inside him, making his body numb. Minjoong didn't hate them after all.

Jongho felt a light squeeze on his hand. Once again, his mind and Yeosang’s worked in sync.

A small yawn drew them out of their thoughts though.

"Someone reached his limit." Yeosang chuckled, caressing Minjoong's head lightly.

As if on cue, the ride started again, making its way back down.

Jongho took a glance at his phone. Half past midnight it read. Pretty late for Minjoong to be awake and out. So him being cuddly like that, meant he had indeed reached the end of his energy bar. Nice timing.

"Alright then. Let's return home." he agreed, placing a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek and a soft pat on Minjoong's tummy.

~*~

“I will kill them. I will boil them in a pot with rice." Seonghwa said behind clenched teeth, as he paced back and forth in the living room.

"I'm sure they had their reasons love. You don't have to be so hard on them." Hongjoong said, half-asleep on the kitchen island.

He had placed his head on his hand, trying to stay awake as much as possible to prevent Seonghwa doing anything crazy. Like, actually killing those two.

"Besides, they did leave us a note."

"Which said that they took Minjoong on a walk because he couldn't sleep. Hongjoong." Seonghwa stopped his pacing momentarily. "Neither where they went to, nor why."

"Doesn't matter."

"They could have told us. Open the damn door and speak." Seonghwa whined.

Hongjoong arched an eyebrow. "Could they really? At which point of our night love?" he asked, a half-asleep smirk marring his face.

"Hongjoong!"

"I bet that's the reason why Minjoong didn't come to us in the first place." Hongjoong commented nonchalantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seonghwa placed his hands on his waist.

"Closed door Seonghwa. Remember? Closed doors mean busy roommates." Hongjoong pointed out, reminding his boyfriend the new rule they had applied since a particular incident with Wooyoung and San the month before.

"That doesn't change the fact that they didn't write down their destination." Seonghwa huffed.

"As I said previously; I'm sure they had a reason. Yeosang and Jongho are responsible, love. You know that." Hongjoong came to their defense.

"They better have a _great_ reason." Seonghwa threatened resuming his walking pace.

Keys jingled in the keyhole as the door opened silently, catching the attention of the two older.

Two figures shuffled inside, on the balls of their feet, slowly making their way towards the living room.

"Ah. There you are! Where do you think you-"

"Shhhh!" Jongho and Yeosang exclaimed together, pointing at a sleeping Minjoong nuzzled on Jongho's shoulder.

"You can scold us after we tuck him in." Yeosang spoke, moving towards Minjoong's room with Jongho on toe, leaving Seonghwa speechless in the middle of the living room.

"Well. Look at the bright side. They are back and perfectly fine." Hongjoong sighed, climbing down from the island's stool.

Seonghwa turned to glare at him, but Hongjoong wasn’t fazed. "Come on love. Save the lecture for the morning. Let's go to sleep."

"But- Hongjoong!"

"No buts. Only sleep. And cuddles, yes?" Hongjoong pouted cutely, shaking Seonghwa's pajama blouse.

Seonghwa groaned. "Fine. But in the morning they are gonna get it. Just wait and see." he said and shuffled inside his room, with Hongjoong following suit.

"As you wish love." Hongjoong chuckled and he closed the bedroom door behind his back, bringing once again the silence in their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it guys!!!
> 
> I hoped you liked the second shot!
> 
> There are more to come, so be ready!
> 
> As always Thank you for reading and I’m looking forward to hear your opinion in the comments below. 
> 
> Stay safe, have fun and take care!!!
> 
> -SkWh


End file.
